The present disclosure relates to signal processing methods, display apparatuses and electronic apparatuses, for displaying images.
From the past, as one kind of display apparatuses, there has been known a display apparatus that uses, as a light-emitting unit (light-emitting element) of a pixel, a so-called current-driven electro-optic element. In a current-driven electro-optic element, a light-emission luminance varies depending on an applied current. As a current-driven electro-optic element, an organic electroluminescence (EL) element has been known. The organic EL element utilizes electroluminescence (EL) of an organic material, and uses a phenomenon that an organic thin film emits light when an electric field is applied thereto.
An organic EL display apparatus, using the organic EL element as the light-emitting unit of the pixel, has the following features. The organic EL element can be driven by an applied voltage of 10 V or lower, so its power consumption is low. In addition, since the organic EL element is a self-luminous element, the display has a high level of image visibility compared to that of a liquid crystal display apparatus; and moreover, since it does not need a lighting member such as a backlight, it can be readily made lighter and thinner. Further, since a response speed of the organic EL element is very high, which may be about several μsec, it is not likely to cause a residual image when displaying a video image.
In an organic EL display apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-155953 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1), as shown in FIG. 10 and the like, a metal wiring 90 is formed in the same layer with an anode electrode 211. The metal wiring 90 is electrically connected to an organic layer (charge-injection layer 214, connection layer 216 and 217), and is set to a lower potential than that of the anode electrode 211 in a state of not emitting light. Thus, a leak current flowing through the organic layer is prevented from flowing into the adjacent pixel side. As a result, it has become possible to inhibit light emission due to the leak current in adjacent pixels, and realize good color reproduction (color purity) (see Patent Document 1, paragraphs [0098] to [0105], etc.).
In an organic EL display apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-154237 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 2), as shown in FIG. 8 and the like, a plurality of horizontal lines is regarded as one unit; and in pixel circuits within the same unit, a threshold correction operation is performed at the same time. After the threshold correction operation is completed, a video signal voltage is input to each pixel circuit sequentially. The light is emitted with a luminance corresponding to each video signal voltage input. At this time, the input of the video signal voltage is performed in order from a beginning line to an ending line of a unit, and the same is performed in order from the ending line to the beginning line of an adjacent unit, in alternate order of the units. Thus, stripes occurring at the border between units can be cancelled; and this can increase the quality of the screen (see Patent Document 2, paragraphs [0062] to [0069], etc.).